Mossdeep Gym
The Mossdeep Gym (Japanese: トクサネジム Tokusane Gym) is the official Gym of Mossdeep City. It is based on . The Gym Leaders are Tate and Liza. s who defeat them receive the . In the games Generation III In Ruby and Sapphire, the Gym's floor is covered with tiles similar to spin tiles that whisk the player across to another area of the Gym when stepped on. Pulling switches changes the direction certain tiles point, allowing the player to reach Tate and Liza when all the switches are pulled. A warp tile next to them warps the player back to the entrance. In Emerald, the Gym is similar to Saffron Gym in that it is a series of rooms connected by warp tiles. Each room contains Trainers and obstacles on spin tiles that rotate when certain tiles are stepped on, changing the path and often bringing the sight of enemy Trainers in-line with the player. Mossdeep Gym is the only Gym in Emerald to change its gimmick so drastically. Also, although other Trainers and statues spin on the spin tiles, the player is unaffected by them. At least one of the Gym Trainers must be battled in order to reach Tate and Liza. Generation VI In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the Gym is entirely redesigned. Platforms are connected by strings of energy orbs that automatically direct the player between them. The player must inspect stones on the various platforms to change which orbs are lit up, and thus which paths they can take through the Gym. When defeated, Tate and Liza will give the player the as well as as a reward. Appearance Trainers |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Tate and Liza.png |prize= 8400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=RS |location=Mossdeep Gym |pokemon=2}} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Tate and Liza.png |prize= 8400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Mossdeep Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | First rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Tate and Liza.png |prize= 10000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Mossdeep Gym |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Second rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Tate and Liza.png |prize= 11000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Mossdeep Gym |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Third rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Tate and Liza.png |prize= 12000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Mossdeep Gym |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Fourth rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Tate and Liza.png |prize= 13000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Mossdeep Gym |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | 150px|Psychic|Preston|1,344|1|064|Kadabra|♂|42|36=ヒロム|37=Hiromu}} 150px|Psychic|Joshua|1,280|2|064|Kadabra|♂|40||308|Medicham|♂|40|36=シュウイチ|37=Shūichi}} 150px|Psychic|Fritz|1,312|2|344|Claydol||39||121|Starmie||41|36=サトル|37=Satoru}} 150px|Hex Maniac|Kindra|1,092|2|281|Kirlia|♀|39||326|Grumpig|♀|39|36=サチコ|37=Sachiko}} 150px|Hex Maniac|Patricia|1,148|1|358|Chimecho|♀|41|36=コトネ|37=Kotone}} 150px|Psychic|Virgil|1,280|2|064|Kadabra|♂|40||203|Girafarig|♂|40|36=ユウヤ|37=Yūya}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSLiza & Tate.png |size=150px |prize= 10,800 |class=Leaders |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=ORAS |location=Mossdeep Gym |pokemon=2}} | | Items }} In the anime The Mossdeep Gym appeared in It's Still Rocket Roll to Me! and Solid as a Solrock. In the , the Gym has multiple planet-like objects floating in the air, making the battlefield three-dimensional. originally met Tate and Liza while they were having a in a zero-gravity room, and was surprised to find out that there were two Gym Leaders in one Gym. After Max and Tate worked together to save the from being stolen by , Tate and Liza agreed to battle Ash. For the battle against and , Ash chose and , the latter in order to counter Lunatone and Solrock's ability to float in the air. However, in the middle of the battle, Team Rocket showed up with their new robot, and stole Lunatone and Solrock. With Ash and ' help, the two Pokémon were recovered, but since the robot had opened a hole in the Gym's roof, the Gym battle was finished outdoors instead. Pokémon used in Gym Used by Liza is the Pokémon she uses in all Gym battles. When the twins battled each other in It's Still Rocket Roll to Me!, Lunatone won the battle for Liza. She later also used it against after they failed to steal a space shuttle from the Mossdeep Space Center. In Solid as a Solrock!, it fought with Tate's against Ash's Pikachu and but lost.}} Used by Tate is the Pokémon he uses in all Gym battles. In It's Still Rocket Roll to Me!, it battle Liza's but lost. Later in Solid as a Solrock!, it fought with Liza's Lunatone against Ash's Pikachu and but lost.}} Trivia * In , Mossdeep Gym is tied with Lumiose Gym for the highest amount of common Trainers out of all Gyms in the series, with twelve. * Mossdeep Gym is the only Gym where the Gym battle is a Double Battle. Category:Gyms Category:Hoenn Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Moosbach City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Algaria fr:Arène d'Algatia it:Palestra di Verdeazzupoli ja:トクサネジム zh:綠嶺道館